No Work and All Play
by ilovesos9467
Summary: This is a one shot / drabble that could very easily turn into a series. Based on quotes from my wonderful friends. VA characters all around. Prompts/ideas welcome for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**This drabble was inspired by quotes that my friends have actually said. Before you ask, yes, my friends actually say things like these quotes on a daily basis. They are a bit crazy, but I would not have them any other way. **_

**_This will probably be just a one shot/drabble, but it could turn into a one shot/drabble series about the VA gang. _**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters_**

**_Please review! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Rose's POV**

"Ugh. I wish summer would get here already. I don't like the cold weather!" Lissa complained.

"Me too. It was so cold outside the other day that my nipples damn near ripped holes in my shirt." Adrian commented.

"Shut up, Adrian. You're drunk." Christian bellowed.

"No, Christian. He's not drunk; he's still standing." I smirked. Everyone laughed at my comment.

This was one of the few times that all of my friends decided to take a break from their lives so that we could just hang out like we did at the academy. The only exception is that now, we all come in pairs: me and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian, Adrian and Sydney, Eddie and Jill, Mia and Ambrose. I was glad to have all of my friends together for a night of just hanging out.

As always, I was hungry. I went into the kitchen, but without having to cook, the only thing that I could find was an unopened jar of peanut butter, and a bag of stick pretzels. It seemed like a good combination, so I opened the peanut butter and headed back to the room with my friends. I sat in Dimitri's lap, and started sticking my stick pretzels into the jar of peanut butter at random. I was interrupted by the voice of my favorite Russian.

"Roza, you know that if you put the pretzels in the peanut butter in a pattern, such as a target maybe, you could get more pretzels stuck in there." Dimitri said, his breath hot on my ear.

"Thanks, Comrade, but I'm about to eat these so the only target I have on my mind is my stomach!" I replied. He chuckled at me, and I playfully glared at him. He held his hands up in surrender, so I began eating my not so neatly arranged pretzels dipped in delicious peanut butter.

I was so focused on my peanut butter covered pretzels that I tuned everyone out for a bit; when I started paying attention again, Adrian was talking about how independent Sydney is.

"Babe, you know that I love you just the way are. I love that you can be independent and take care of yourself, but what I'm trying to say is that it's okay to be dependent on me sometimes." Adrian said, seemingly pleading for forgiveness over something he said when I wasn't listening. Sydney decided that this would be one of those times when she would shock the hell out of everyone with one of her rare witty comebacks.

"I am dependant on you, Adrian. I need a man to make a baby, and since you are my man, I need you in order to make a baby." Sydney replied ever so calmly.

I tried to hold in my laughter; sometimes Sydney is just so genius that I can't help but laugh. Otherwise, I'd stand there feeling stupid.

"Oh my god, did Sydney Sage just come up with an amazing comeback?!" Christian said, fanning himself dramatically. "I think I might just faint!"

"I take offense to that!" Sydney replied in mock anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew that offending people is what I do best." Christian grinned. Then he stood up, attempting to grabbing everyone's attention. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. I just wanted to say that if I have not offended you yet, please be patient; I will get to you eventually!" He said rather dramatically.

"Christian, I think you've offended everyone in the room at least once before, so you can sit down and shut up." Mia piped in.

Naturally, this started a bickering battle that got pretty boring fairly quickly. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled so loudly that I hurt my own ears. It shut everyone up, but before I had a chance to speak, Eddie did so for me.

"How about we just put in a movie, and relax for a while. I've missed all of you guys, but I don't want to spend the whole night bickering; friendly banter or not." Eddie exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ambrose got up to pick out a movie.

"Any preferences?" He asked casually. Of course, this started another bicker battle.

I love my friends; I really do, but sometimes they really drove me crazy.


	2. Hunting Trip

_**This drabble was inspired by the song**_** Rude ****_by _****Magic****_._**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters_**

**_Please review! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Dimitri POV**

Abe and Janine finally convinced Roza to let them take me on that hunting trip that they have been talking about since we got back together after she was shot. So, here I am, alone, in the woods, out in the middle of no where, with Roza's parents, who both have guns. Nervous? Definitely. I really want to go home to the love of my life uninjured.

The day passed agonizingly slow, and for most of the trip, it's been silent. It's getting late in the (human) day, so our trip is coming close to the end. By the time that I figured that they weren't going to question me, they finally spoke. Well, Abe spoke; Janine just stood in the background with her gun aimed at me.

"So, Belikov, what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked. I anticipated this question, so I answered easily.

"I love her with everything that I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and so long as she says yes, eventually marry her. I-"

"No." He said, forcefully cutting me off.

"No, what?" I asked, confused.

"No. You won't marry her. You don't have my blessing, and you won't get it." He replied calmly.

"With all due respect, if Rose wants to get married, I'll marry her whether we have your blessing or not."

He raised his gun, and pointed it at my chest.

"What did you say to me, Belikov?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Rose traveled across the world, hunted me down and staked me while I was strigoi, busted the man who tortured her best friend out of prison, and tracked down his half brother while I was hunting and trying to kill her just to save my soul. Then she loved me when I hated myself; she saved me from myself when I didn't think I was capable of being saved. If she wants to be with me - marry me even - then I will marry her whether I have your blessing or not. I'll never leave her or turn away from her again so long as she wants me." I said as calmly as I could with the barrel of a gun pressed to my chest. Abe didn't seem phased.

"What are you going to do if she decides that she wants kids? You are a dhampir. You can't give them to her."

"I'll find a way, even if I have to let another man father her children." I replied, and I would. I'd give Roza anything in my power if it would make her happy.

"What about you then? It's no secret that you want kids. Would you sleep with another woman to have kids of your own?"

"No. Well, yes. I do want kids of my own, but the thought of being with any woman other than Rose makes me sick to my stomach. Rose is the only person I ever want to have my kids, and since she can't, I'm perfectly happy being a father whatever kids that she decides to have."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"Are you sleeping with my daughter?" He asked. It was another question that I anticipated, and I decided that honesty was the best way to answer it.

"Yes." He immediately took the safety off of his gun that was still pointed at my chest.

"Before she turned 18?" He asked.

"Once. The night of the attack on the academy before I was turned." His finger moved to the trigger.

"I want you to stay away from Rose. After this trip, you will break it off with her, and you will disappear from her life forever." Abe stated.

"Then kill me." I said firmly. That will be the only way he will keep me away from my Roza.

"Ibrahim." Janine said, speaking for the first time during my interrogation. Abe sighed, and moved the gun away from my chest.

"You have our blessing, Belikov. I don't have to tell you what will happen if you mess this up, and hurt my daughter again."

"Thank you." I replied.

Well, that went better than I expected.


	3. The Little Things

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! Prompts welcome. Let me know what you want to happen! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

Lissa sent Dimitri and I on vacation since neither of us had taken vacation time in several years. We ended up in a beautiful little town on the southern coast of Mississippi. One afternoon while we were heading to the beach, we passed a pool hall.

Suddenly, I found myself thinking about that time at the ski lodge when Tasha asked Dimitri to play pool with her. My mood dampened because I realized that she knew things about him that I probably still don't know. Honestly, if I hadn't heard that conversation, I'd still have no idea that he ever played pool.

Nothing seems to get by Dimitri, because he instantly picked up on my mood change. I stared out of the window to try to avoid the conversation that I knew waa coming.

"What's wrong, Roza?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

"Just thinking." I replied. I didn't really want to elaborate.

"What about?" He asked, not letting me torture myself in peace.

"Tasha." Well, kind of.

"Roza, you know that Tasha is gone. We never have to worry about her again. Why are you thinking about her now?" He was confused.

"We passed a pool hall back there, and it just made me think about Tasha." I replied, still not giving him the whole story.

"What does the pool hall have to do with Tasha?" He asked. Maybe he doesn't remember.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." I tried.

"Roza..." he wasn't going to let this go. I sighed, and turned to look at him. He pulled the car over to listen to me.

"Tasha knew things about you that I still don't. Like that you are good at pool. I only know that because of that day we were fighting at the ski lodge. She asked you if you wanted to play pool, and she mentioned that you were really good at it. I don't know things like that, Dimitri. Other than your obsession with all things western, I don't really know what you like to do, or at least what you used to like to do, for fun. I just... I don't know. It just bothered me. I'm fine now." I ranted as I hung my head.

"Roza." He paused. "Roza, look at me."

When I didn't, he unbuckled my seatbelt, and pulled me over into his lap. Then he lifted my chin to make me look at him.

"Roza, Tasha only knew those things because she was my friend, and we spent time together. Yes, I used to be good at pool, but I only ever played when I was with Ivan." He paused. "I'll tell you everything that you want to know, but you should know better than anyone that we don't have to know those kind of things about one another for this relationship to work."

"I know, comrade. I told you that I was fine, because I realized that it doesn't matter. I love you whether you like to play pool or whether you like to do whatever it is that you used to do. I just had a moment." I leaned in to kiss him, and he eagerly kissed me back. I broke away, breathless.

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you too, Comrade."


	4. Girl Problems

Rose walked into Lissa's house as if she owned it, and immediately plopped down on the couch, groaning as she did so.

"What's your problem, Rosie?" Christian asked.

"I'm going to put your balls in the blender if you call me Rosie again." Rose threatened.

"Rose!" Lissa scolded.

"Sorry, Liss. I'm cramping, bloated, and Pyro is being extra annoying." Rose retorted.

"Hey, Rose. I know what could fix your girl problems." Christian said, taunting Rose.

"What?" She snapped.

"Being a guy."


	5. Puppies

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters**_

_**Please review! Prompts welcome! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Rose POV**

Lissa decided that she wanted a puppy. Then she decided that I had to be the one to go with her to the pet store, despite the fact that animals tend to hate dhampirs, because she wanted to surprise Christian.

So, here I am in the middle of the damn pet store, trying to avoid looking at all of the adorable little puppies. The truth is that every since Lissa and I had escaped the academy, I had wanted to get a puppy. Lissa and I had looked and looked, but eventually gave up after realizing that every animal that I crossed paths with despised me. I had given up all hope in finding an adorable little dog that would love me unconditionally.

Well, at least I had until today.

A little solid white chihuahua puppy sat in her cage, and whined at me. When I moved farther away, the whining and yapping got louder. I was so annoyed that I didn't notice when Lissa had asked to get the puppy from her cage. She quickly held the tiny puppy out to me, and I stared at her in confusion.

"Hold her. She likes you." Lissa said simply.

I was dumbfounded, but I did as Lissa said, and took the puppy. She immediately started licking and loving on me. My heart swelled with happiness. Maybe this puppy could be my baby since Dimitri and I couldn't have kids together. Lissa's voice broke through my rambling happy thoughts.

"I paid for her and everything that she needs. She belongs to you now. What are you going to name her?"

"Jasmine. Just like the flower."


	6. Bipolar Abe

_**This is part one to a two part drabble. The idea comes from a conversation that I had with **_roza m belicova**_. We always have such pleasant conversations :)_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters _**

**_Please review! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Janine POV **

"Janine, I don't need to go to the doctor. I am not having mood swings!"

"Ibrahim, you are having more mood swings than I did when I was pregnant with Rose." I replied.

He made a face, obviously remembering some of my more dangerous mood swings. During one of my more violent mood swings, I ripped the head off of a strigoi with my bare hands because he called me fat. In my defense, I was going to let Ibrahim's guards kill him because I was pregnant until he called my beautiful baby bump fat. I was about 5 months pregnant then.

Now, while Ibrahim's mood swings may not be as violent as mine were, his happen more often. One minute, he is happy or horny, and the next, he is wallowing in self pity because he doesn't think he is a good enough father for Rose. Even Rose and Dimitri have noticed his mood swings despite how well he hides them.

We finally made it into the doctor's office, and I managed to keep Ibrahim quiet and calm. I even managed to keep him calm during all of the annoying little test that they gave him, and the waiting for the results. His undoing was when the results of those tests were revealed.

"Ibrahim Mazur, you have bipolar disorder. It is-"

"I KNOW WHAT THE HELL BIPOLAR DISORDER IS. MY CRAZY UNCLE HAD BIPOLAR DISORDER, BUT I DON'T. YOU ARE LYING TO ME. I. DO. NOT. HAVE. A. DISEASE." He screamed at the doctor. His face was red, and he was breathing heavily. The doctor remained calm during his verbal abuse.

"Ibrahim. Calm down. You're making a scene." I said, coolly. He turned to look at me, and whatever emotion he seen on my face caused him to break out in a grin.

"Yes, dear." He replied rather calmly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was working up something in his head. My suspicions were confirmed when he turned back to the doctor.

"Doc, is this hereditary?" He asked.

Oh, shit.

"Yes, it is." The doctor replied nervously.

Abe turned to me, and his face broke out into a shit eating grin. Immediately, I knew exactly what he was thinking: Rose.


	7. Hereditary

_**special shout out to**_ roza m belicova.**_ this is part two to Bipolar Abe (the previous drabble)_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters _**

**_Please review! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Third person POV**

Abe called Rose and explained his new 'condition' and how is hereditary. Needless to say, Rose was not happy.

"Old man, I'm not bipolar." Rose exclaimed.

"I wasn't at your age either. It might not present itself for a while. I just want you to be aware of the possibility." Abe replied.

"Fine. I'll go talk to Dr. Olendzki." Rose said.

Later that day, Rose visited Dr. Olendzki, who explained that since Abe was bipolar, her chances of being diagnosed with the same disorder were high. Rose left the clinic to head to the gym to try to work off the darkness that she felt attempting to take over.

She would have been fine if she hadn't run into Christian, who promptly made another one of his snide comments. That's when she snapped.

"I'm going to burn down this damn school, and you're going to help me!" Rose screamed at Christian.

"Rose, I'm not going to help you burn down the school just because the doctor said you MIGHT be bipolar!" Christian exclaims. She attacks him, and holds him down; only letting him have enough leverage so that she can aim his flame throwing hands at the clinic.

"Light it up, Sparky, or I'll make sure that you and Lissa never have kids!"

Just then, Lissa runs up.

"Rose! Let him go! What are you doing?!" Lissa exclaims.

"I'm burning down the damn school. What does it look like I'm doing? Come on Sparky. I just need one little flame." Rose said, trying to convince Christian to use his magic.

Dimitri stealthily comes up behind Rose and traps her in his strong arms.

"Roza, let Christian go. If you want to burn something, I will let you cook supper."

At the sound of Dimitri's voice and the feel of his arms around her, Rose immediately relaxes and feels the darkness draining out of her. She releases Christian, and starts sobbing into Dimitri's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I just snapped." Rose cried.

"It's okay, Roza. You didn't hurt anyone." Dimitri told her.

"He's right, Rose. You didn't hurt anyone. Everything is going to be okay, even if you do turn out to be crazy." Christian joked.

"Christian!" Lissa exclaimed as she drug Christian away by his ear.

Rose and Dimitri just laughed.


	8. Cowboy

_**So, I was sitting on the couch, and a song popped into my head. It was a song that my dad used to listen to all the time when I was younger. Well, I could only remember the chorus to the song (well part of the chorus) And I knew who sang it,so I looked it up. **_

_**Well, considering that I was a kid the last time that I heard the song, I didn't realize how vulgar the song actually was. When I looked it up, I was shocked. Well, maybe I wasn't that shocked, because I know who my dad is. But still.**_

_**I suggest looking up the song before reading this, but as mentioned before; it may be a bit dirty/vulgar for some people's taste. The song is called **_Cowboy **_by _**Kid Rock.

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the characters (I also do not own the song or the lyrics to the song.)**_

_**Please review! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Dimitri's POV **

Rose was sitting beside me on the couch with her earbuds in her ears, listening to music on her laptop. Suddenly, she ripped out her headphones.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, confused and concerned.

"This song!"

"What song?" I asked, still confused.

"I heard a song on the radio the other day, and I thought of you. The chorus of the song kept saying something like 'I wanna be a cowboy baby,' so I looked it up." She explained.

"And?" I urged her to continue.

"And once I looked it up, and paid attention to the lyrics, I realized that it was nothing like you. It was so..." she paused to think of a good word to describe the song. "I don't know. Dirty, maybe? Nothing like I envisioned a cowboy to be. Here. Listen."

She pulled the headphones out of the computer so that the song would play through the speakers. I listened to the song patiently. Needless to say, she was right. The cowboy in the song was nothing like me or the Cowboys that I read about in my wonderful western books.


	9. Stalker

_**This idea came to me while I was reading a story about a time while Lissa and Rose were attending Lehigh.**_

_**the POV isn't really a specific person because it's a character from my own mind. I haven't given her a name, just a train of thought. **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters. **_

_**Please review and let me know what you think :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Unknown POV **

I had recently become friends with a couple of girls -Rose and Lissa are their names- from one of my freshman college classes. I spent most of my time with them during the school week. Shortly after becoming friends with the pair, I started noticing a guy that was always around.

He was tall, -probably about 6 ft- blonde, and very good looking. He looked to be several years older than me, but not too old.

He always stayed in the background; a good distance between us and him, but always within sight. He never seemed to pay any attention to us because he was always doing something else: reading a book or a newspaper or talking to another person.

When I first started noticing him, I thought it might have just been coincidence that he seemed to be everywhere that we were. After the first couple of weeks, I started to feel paranoid. I didn't know if he was following me or if he was following one of my new friends. So, I decided to start watching him every time that he seemed to show up out of no where.

At first, nothing seemed different, but then I noticed that he would look up to scan the area we were in every few minutes. Then I noticed that when he did talk to others, it was always the same few people, who all happened to be wearing clothing similar to his. A few times, he seemed to notice me watching him, but he made no indication as to whether he actually knew it or not.

At this point, I was so worried that he was stalking me and my friends, I decided to talk to them about my concerns.

Rose was more interested in our 'stalker', but Lissa listened to my concerns as well. After I voiced my thoughts to my friends, they brushed it off as if it was no big deal. After that day, however, he stopped showing up.

Never again did I see the guy who I thought was stalking me and my friends.


	10. Turkish Lullaby

_**This was a request from a guest reviewer (Alex). I hope this is up to par with what you were requesting. **_

_**Normally, I don't see Abe as the sentimental type, but this is an exception. I started tearing up when I wrote this, so just a heads up! **_

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters _**

**_Please review! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Rose POV **

Dimitri and I were visiting Abe in his hometown in Turkey because Lissa forced us to go on a vacation. I had stubbornly told her that when she took a vacation, I would too. So, Lissa took Christian and the rest of her royal guards and went on vacation while she sent me and Dimitri to Turkey to see where my father grew up. Surprisingly, I was enjoying myself.

On our third day in Turkey, I was wondering around my father's estate just to see what there was to see when I heard singing. The voice that was singing was fairly gruff and obviously belonged to a man.

Something threw me off about the song that was being sung; I recognized it, but I had no idea where I had heard it.

I rounded the corner to find that the voice belonged to Abe.

"Old Man, what are you singing?" I asked.

He jumped slightly, clearly letting me know that I had startled him, and his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

"Just an old Turkish Lullaby." He admitted finally.

"Oh." I replied. "I thought I had recognized it from somewhere, but I guess not."

"You...you recognized it?" He stuttered. His eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears.

"Yeah, I think so. I have no idea where from though." I admitted.

He motioned me over to sit beside him on his extravagant couch. I sat beside him, and a smile crept onto his face.

"When you were little..." he started. "From the time that your mother left me to the time that you were almost 3, your mother always seemed to have trouble putting you to sleep. On the nights when you were particularly... difficult, she would call me. She'd put the phone on speaker, and while she would hold you or rock you, I'd sing that lullaby to you." He paused, and I noticed that a tear had escaped and traveled down his face. "You'd fall asleep before I even made it to the second verse of the song."

"So, that's why I recognized it." I concluded. He nodded, and started talking again while a few more tears escaped his eyes.

"I lived for the nights that Janine would call me and ask me to sing to you. Janine and I may have made a deal that I would stay away for your safety, but it didn't mean that I loved or missed you any less. When I got to sing to you, I felt like I was a better father. I slept better at night, knowing that the last thing you heard before you went to sleep was my lullaby."

I gently wiped the few tears from his face, and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you for telling me that, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Rosemarie. Thank you for listening."


	11. Shower

**_sorry if this doesn't make much sense. I'm still a bit disoriented from my meds. _**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters _**

**_Please review! _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Dimitri POV **

Rose and I have been together almost 5 years now. During that time, we've lived in Court's guardian housing while saving up, well I was saving up, for a house. Recently, we were talking about buying our first home together. When Abe found out, he insisted on paying for the down payment - despite my protest. At this point, I think Roza gave up trying to argue with her father when he wanted to spend money on her.

So, Roza and I went house hunting. It took almost 6 months, but Roza found the house of her dreams. If she loved it, then who was I to tell her no? It just so happened that I loved the house too.

It was built similar to my mother's house in Baia. It was two stories, had 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a large kitchen and living area. It seemed to take my simple style and mix it perfectly with her more modern and chic style; and that was before we ever moved it.

Abe put a down payment on the house and set up an account for any payment that we missed to come out of. I didn't plan on ever missing a payment, but I didn't argue with him on the matter. Abe also paid movers to move all of mine and Roza's stuff into our new home.

Well today was our first day together in OUR new home, and everything was perfect. Well, everything was perfect, until I decided to get in the shower.

I didn't pay much attention to the inside of the shower as I turned on the water and got undressed. I only realized that something was wrong when I finally got into the shower, and realized that the stream of hot water barely reached my stomach. That's when I actually looked at the inside of mine and Roza's shower.

The shower head was more than a foot shorter than me. There was no way that I'd be able to shower and wash my hair in here. Quickly, I got out, dried off, wrapped myself in a towel, and went to the other bathroom. Upon inspection, I realized that the shower head in the guest bathroom was even shorter than the one in the master bathroom where I was originally attempting to take a shower. I groaned in frustration.

"Roza!" I called out as I walked towards the living room where I knew she would be.

"Yes, Comrade?" She called back, moments before I reached the living room.

"We have a problem. I-" I abruptly halted my sentence when I realized that Roza was not alone. I glanced down to realize that the only thing I was wearing was a small towel wrapped around my waist. I was frozen in my spot.

"Wow, I wish Christian looked that good in nothing but a towel." Queen Lissa stated as she let her eyes wander over my chest. "But if you tell Christian that i said that, I'll deny it." She warned. I was still frozen in place.

"What's the problem, Comrade? Usually, you're more modest than this." Roza said, which snapped me out of my frozen stupor. I felt my face turning red in embarrassment.

"Roza, I can't take a shower in our new house. Not until we chance a few things." I admitted. Might as well stand here, practically naked for just a few more minutes.

"What on earth do you mean, Dimitri?" Rose asked me, confused.

"Everything about our new house is perfect except for our showers." I told her. "The shower heads are too short."

Silence filled the room for a few moments before both Lissa and Rose started laughing like mad men.

"Are you...telling me...that...you...are...too tall...for...our...showers?" Rose managed to spit out between giggles.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." I replied with a straight face before turning around and walking back to our new bedroom to get dressed. I guess I'll just get up extra early to go shower in the gym before work in the morning.

**_Anyway, this idea came to me because I'm just a tad bit too tall for my shower. It hasn't ever been a problem because I could always just bend my head backwards to wash my hair. Well, with my staples, that isn't really an option because it hurts like fucking hell. Just saying._**

**_oh, and just so you know, I have to sit in a chair in my shower in order to wash my hair. It's not as fun as it seems, but that's the best I can do without having to ask for my sister to wash my hair. _**


	12. Mothers

_**Thank you to **_Linseyvwvaobsessed_** and** _ .18 **_for editing this :) you guys are awesome!_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters _**

**_Please review! Your reviews make me feel better :) _**

**_Enjoy! _**

**Janine POV**

Rose and I have finally somewhat repaired our relationship, and she has somehow convinced me to meet my soon to be in laws. Rose and Dimitri are planning on getting married in Dimitri's hometown in Russia in two months. She wants me to be a part of the wedding, and seeing as how our relationship isn't completely mended, I don't want to do anything that could push her away.  
The truth is that I'm terrified to meet Dimitri's mother. She is everything that I couldn't be for Rose. She gave up the opportunity to be a guardian in order to have a family. She stayed at home, spent time with her kids, cooked them every meal, and just acted like a mother. That's just something that I knew that I'd never be able to do.  
I'm afraid that this woman, who has been more of a mother to my daughter than I could ever be, would judge me. I'm afraid that she'll hate me and somehow turn my only daughter against me when we are just barely building a relationship for the first time.  
But I decided that I would do this. I'd face my fear of meeting this woman because Rose asked me to. It's the least that I could ever do if it made Rose happy.  
Abe and I pulled up to the Belikov house, and I got out of the car before I could change my mind. As soon as I shut the car door, Rose came barreling out the front door with the Belikov family not far behind. I took a deep breath and walked forward to meet Dimitri's mother.  
I didn't get more than five steps in that direction before a woman that looked to be several years older than me engulfed me in a hug. I was so stunned that I couldn't move. Rose's giggling broke me from my trance, and I proceeded to awkwardly return the hug of the woman that had her arms around me. As soon as she let go, she spoke.

"My name is Olena. I'm Dimitri's mother. You must be Janine." She said with a thick russian accent.

I glanced over at my daughter, who was wrapped in the arms of her fiancé who smiled brightly at me, and in that moment, I knew that everything would turn out okay. Olena wouldn't judge me for not being the mother that she was, and my relationship with Rose would continue to get better. Suddenly, I realized and understood what Rose had been trying to tell me all along.

Family doesn't have to be perfect; they just have to love, protect, and try to be there for one another no matter the circumstances.


	13. Babies

_**I was half asleep when I wrote this. Hope it's up to your standards :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters **_

_**Please review! **_

**_Enjoy! _**

**Lissa POV **

I had just left the doctor's office after finding out the sex of my baby in search of Rose; I wanted to tell her that I was having a boy, just as she had predicted.

I walked up to Rose's door, and just before I knocked, I heard faint crying on the other side. I instantly recognized the cries as my best friend's, and I was concerned.

Rose Hathaway, soon to be Belikov, _never_ cried. So why was she crying now?

As I got ready to walk in and demand what was wrong, I heard Dimitri speak. I froze momentarily, but recovered quickly and pressed my ear to the door to listen, even though I knew that I shouldn't be eavesdropping. Their conversation startled me, to say the least.

"Lissa's going to find out what she is having today." Rose said between sniffles. Everything was quiet for a moment before Rose spoke again.

"I want to be happy for her, I do, but it's so hard. It's hard watching her belly grow and seeing her so happy, despite her mood swings. Seeing her pregnant has made me realize how much I want a baby; a baby that we'll never be able to have." Rose ended her speech with more tears.

How could I have been so _blind_? My happiness is, once again, hurting my best friend, and I didn't even notice it. What kind of friend am I? Dimitri's voice cut off my internal rambling.

"Roza, if you want a baby, we could-" It was impossible to miss the pain in his words before Rose cut him off.

"Don't you _dare_ suggest that, Dimitri. I don't want to carry any child that isn't yours." Rose scolded.

Could he really be suggesting what I think he is? Would he really let Rose hey pregnant by another man just to give her a baby that she wanted?

"But Roza-" Dimitri started.

"_No_. How could you even suggest that?" Rose asked. I wondered the same thing.

"I'm willing to put aside my feelings to give you the option to have a baby for us. I want to do whatever will make you happy, Roza. If you're happy, I'm happy."

I was amazed at Dimitri's words. Hearing this conversation made me realize just how much they loved one another, and I am, once again, surprised how I didn't see their love for one another before he was turned strigoi.

"I can't - I won't - carry a baby that doesn't belong to you - to us. It's not fair to either of us." Rose said. It was quiet again for a few moments before Dimitri spoke.

"What about adoption?" He asked.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because I left, determined to find a miracle for my best friend. If anyone was going to be able to break the laws of biology regarding dhampirs having kids together, it'd be Rose; I just have to find some clue as to how it could be done first.


	14. Babies Part 2

_**This drabble takes place about 3 months after the previous one and is the 2nd part to it. Hope you like it.**_

**Lissa POV **

It took three months, but I finally found out the information that I needed to help Rose have a baby. After extensive research, I found out that Tatiana had a group of alchemist trying to come up with a hormone mix that would allow dhampirs to have babies together, but the alchemist were not able to figure it out.

They were using Moroi blood mixed with some other stuff, and they were close, but the dhampirs that managed to conceive lost the babies within the first two weeks. That's when I decided to offer up a blood sample of my own, hoping that the spirit in my blood would be the final missing ingredient.

As far as we can tell, it worked. The dhampir that received the hormone mix with my blood sample has been pregnant for 2 months now. The alchemist didn't know that it was my blood, and now they are asking for more so that we could have a possible cute to dhampir/dhampir infertility. I put their request on hold until I could talk to Rose, which I'm going to do right now. I knocked on her door, and Dimitri answered.

"Is Rose here? I need to talk to the two of you."

"She's in the kitchen. Come in." He replied politely. I followed him to the kitchen after making my guardians stay outside.

"Hey Lissa. What's up?" Rose greeted me with sad eyes. Dimitri sat in the chair beside her, and I sat across from them.

"I was coming to see you a few months ago, and I overheard the two of you talking. I wasn't going to listen in, but Rose, you were crying. You were talking about wanting a baby." I paused and both of their eyes widened. I continued before they could speak. "Well, after that, I decided to do some research. It turned out that Tatiana had a super secret team of alchemist trying to find a solution to dhampir/dhampir infertility. They were using Moroi blood mixed with some other stuff, and they were able to have a few dhampirs conceive, but the pregnancies never lasted more than a few weeks." I paused again, knowing that Rose would not be happy that my very pregnant self was handing out personal blood samples.

"Did...did they find a way to fix it?" Rose asked hesitantly while Dimitri just say there quietly.

"Possibly. The dhampir that took the new mixture is two months along, and hasn't shown any complications that the other mixtures had."

"So, what you're saying is that Rose and I may be able to have a baby?" Dimitri asked skeptically. I nodded.

"The alchemist are wanting to make a full batch to use on a new set of willing dhampirs before they release it as the cure to dhampir infertility." I said.

"Are you asking if we are willing to be part of the study?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes and no." I paused. "They need more of the blood that they used for the new mixture, but it's not exactly easy to get right now."

That moment was when it clicked for Rose.

"Vasilisa Dragomir! How could you? Did you think about what effect giving blood could have had on your baby?!" Rose shouted. Then, Dimitri understood.

"Rose, could you not yell? You guys and my doctor are the only ones that know. Not even the alchemist know where the blood came from." I hissed.

"No, Lissa. I won't let you. You'll end up hurting yourself and your baby by trying to make me happy. I won't let you do it." Rose demanded.

"I only have to give a small amount for them to make a mixture for you. I won't be giving any more after that until after the baby is born, and I'm going to call Adrian to see if he will be willing to help. My doctor is the one who draws the blood, so I know that he won't take more than he's supposed to."

Rose and Dimitri shared a look which seemed to communicate a thousand words between them.

"We'll do it." Dimitri finally said, looking back at me. "We'll try the mixture."

_**you guys should send me drabble prompts. I'm not very good at coming up with them myself, otherwise, I'd be updating a lot more :) please review!**_


	15. Mario Games

"How dare you?!" She screeched as she was once again thrown from the towering cliff.

"It wasn't me this time. I swear!" He argued.

"You did, too! You pushed me! I watched you!" She exclaimed in reply.

"Did not!" He retorted. "Besides, it's not my fault that you keep dying."

"You know, I really think I hate you."

"I think I hate you, too."

I sighed as Rose and Christian continued to banter back and forth over their Mario game. I don't think those two will ever get along; at least not in front of an audience.


	16. Babies Part 3 (Pictures)

_**This is part 3 to the drabbles that involved Lissa finding a cure for dhampir/dhampir infertility.**_

**_Disclaimer : I do not own VA or any of the recognizable characters _**

**_Please review! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Dimitri POV **

"No, Roza. I refuse." I told her for what seems like the hundredth time today.

"Please, please, please, Comrade!" She begged. She knew that I'd eventually cave, especially on this.

"Fine. We'll do it." I agreed.

Roza and I agreed to try the mixture that allows dhampirs reproduce together, and Roza was pregnant within the following week. I think it helped that we can't keep our hands off of one another.

She's currently about 6 weeks pregnant, and not showing at all. I honestly can't wait until she swells up with our baby inside of her. Roza's afraid that she'll get fat, but I just keep reassuring her that she'll be even more beautiful carrying our child.

Anyway, Roza had decided that she wanted to get a series of pregnancy photos, showing the progress of the pregnancy. I was ecstatic about the idea until she told me that Lissa decided to pay a huge amount of money to get them professionally done.

Under no circumstances do I find it necessary to pay as much as Lissa did for a set of photos that I could just as easily have taken at home with my camera.

But what my beautiful pregnant Roza wants, my beautiful pregnant Roza gets.


End file.
